


贼不走空

by Jormungand0426



Series: 良堂单篇（车） [12]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: #pwp一发完 布店东家良x上门偷盗堂#车速快 晕车慎入#灵感来自于节目《偷论》其中关于偷整匹布料的片段 推荐场次171229 180501





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 老河：江湖人  
老荣：贼

搁在以前啊，做贼也有许多学问可说，有道是“偷风不偷月，偷雨不偷雪”，干了这一行亏心的买卖，无论刮风下雨，他总得在街上溜达，这是必然的，在家吃谁去。  
今儿是个大太阳地，中午头的大太阳毒辣，街上没什么人赶道，因此那走道的就格外引人注目。三伏天，这位一身天青竹枝棉布大褂，手中摇着白纸扇，头发梳得整整齐齐，四方步缓缓的溜达着，谁见了都要多看几眼。一是看这人在这大暑天儿气定神闲的遛弯，怕是有病；二是这人实在风姿绰约，一副好皮囊，名讳也灵秀——孟鹤堂。  
按说，这长相太过出众的人是不适合做偷盗这行的，可是孟鹤堂生来就是个机灵耍滑的，这行做来得心应手，三五日间一得手，养的也是油光水滑。今日里也是老天爷赏买卖，孟鹤堂行到一买卖家门口，正要借他家廊檐避一避暑热，伸头往店里一瞧，心里可是顿时清凉了不少。  
店里头统共五个人，一大掌柜的，一二掌柜的，一账房先生，一大一小两个伙计，这时候都歪着打盹睡觉，还能听见隐隐的鼾声，孟鹤堂拿白纸扇掩了掩上扬的嘴角，心里暗忖：“这我要是不偷他，都对不起我祖师爷。”  
纸扇一收，别在后腰，孟鹤堂敛衣收声，跨进店门——偷他。

进了门发现这是家布铺，孟鹤堂四处打量，看着在大立柜上头的整匹布料眯了眯眼睛，整匹的纱料，拿下来又轻省又贵重，一倒卖少说也是半月的饭钱，略一思虑，孟鹤堂飞身登上了大立柜旁边的高凳，伸手就够上了那匹石榴红洒金香云纱。  
俗话说道高一尺，魔高一丈，要说这布铺东家也是个懂行的老河，这高凳看似四角齐全，初登上去也稳当，可实际上这四条腿是三长一短，上去容易，可是要想悄无声息的下来，那是不可能的。  
孟鹤堂初登上去已觉不妥，心中暗惊，脑子转的飞快，伸脚勾住了大立柜上头的扶手，稳住身形，手里托着这纱不敢动弹。要是就这么放了手，孟鹤堂可咽不下心里这口气，可是不放手又能如何，难不成从高凳上蹦下去，告诉店里这五个睡觉的傻子，自己是个贼？  
孟鹤堂脑子一转，心里暗喜，就这么办，刚要往下跳还没跳，腰后边却被人狠狠抱住，一下失重。

要说这布铺也是冤孽，东家家大业大，雇了个掌柜看店，没成想雇了个傻子，前天丢一顶海龙皮的帽子，昨天丢一双新皮鞋带一顶新礼帽，这还让人怎么放心把店交到他的手里。周九良烦闷的拿手绢擦着汗，从洋车上下来，做东家的，还有亲自来照看生意的道理，想想都气绝。  
正要进店还没进，这火就不打一处来，店里头五个傻子呼呼大睡，还有个滑不溜手的小狐狸，正被困在高凳与立柜之间动弹不得，周九良马上就要破口大骂，却又把骂声吞进了肚中。  
这小贼的大褂在行动间挂在了后腰的扇子上，露出白白的一截柳腰皮肉，还有被扇子柄磨的发红的腰窝，正正的戳在周九良肺管子上，夏日炎炎，炎炎夏日，何不一泄欲火？

孟鹤堂被人一把搂紧的时候，条件反射的捂住了自己的嘴，背后的人发出了一声轻笑，铁臂紧紧锁着怀里正轻轻挣扎的小狐狸，还有被小狐狸抓着不松手的一匹香云纱，熟门熟路的进了后门仓库，顺手锁上了门。  
门外五个熟睡的人，门里是吃人不吐骨头的周九良，孟鹤堂被人紧紧按住，额头抵在门上硌的发痛，他想扭头去看身后钳制住他的人，却被从后面捂住了嘴，玩味的声音从耳后传来，那人话语轻佻，气声撩的孟鹤堂满脸通红：“偷到你爹头上来了？不留下点东西 ，怎好放你走？”  
孟鹤堂轻声呜了两声，背后的人却抽出他别在腰上的纸扇，抽了他臀峰一记，打的他浑身一颤：“长点记性。”

竹枝棉的料子最是强韧，被东家抓起后襟儿用来做了捆仙绳，牢牢的把小贼的双手缚在了背后。  
孟鹤堂一向机灵油滑，本身却细胳膊细腿弱不禁风，挣扎不得，怕吵醒了外头的人来看自己受辱，也只敢小声的恳求身后的人，说着说着竟带上了半真半假的哭腔：“大爷，您放我一遭，您这东西我还没带走呢，还您还不成嘛...”  
周九良轻轻嗤笑了一声，把困得结结实实，不断踢那两条细腿的小可怜翻过身来与自己面对面，看着那人蒸腾水汽泛着红的眼眶心情大好：“不成，东西你是带不走了，也不能便宜了你去，不然岂不是谁都可以在我这店里窜上窜下，想来就来想走就走？”  
孟鹤堂看到东家真容，怔了一怔，被那双锐利玩味的眼睛看的浑身燥热，他扭了扭身子，想离这人远点，不料被压的更紧，周九良手上的纸扇危险的在他后臀移动着，仿佛马上就要带着风声抽上那敏感的软肉，周九良看着小狐狸慌里慌张的样子，探身在他脸上亲了一记：“让我玩一玩，放你走。”

一匹香云纱价值不菲，却被财大气粗的东家随意丢在仓库的空地上，像是一片绯红的云，衬的躺在上头惊慌失措的小贼更是肤白胜雪，任人欺凌。  
周九良解去了自己的外衫，蹲下身来轻而易举的把挣扎着坐起来的小贼掀翻在纱堆上，欺身压了上去，孟鹤堂还在状况外，不断挣动着被捆了结实的手，小声求情：“您，您放了我吧，我去别的店偷匹一样的来孝敬您...唔...”周九良懒得听他废话，伸手就从乱糟糟的大褂下摆伸了进去，握住了小贼半硬的性器：“你拉倒吧，这匹料子爷送你了，今儿就是要玩你。”  
孟鹤堂咬紧了下嘴唇，生怕从动作间泄露出一点出格的呻吟，周九良俯下身子压在他身上，熟门熟路的用牙齿解开了领口胸口的几粒盘扣，在里头光滑细嫩的皮肉上留下红印儿，一边还要低声埋汰羞红了脸的小贼：“宝贝儿，老荣脸皮这么薄，可不好混啊。”  
质疑什么都不能质疑一个职业小贼的业务能力，孟鹤堂睁圆了眼睛，踢着腿要挣脱，却轻而易举的被人扯下了裤子，只剩一条亵裤松松挂在腰上，他却犹自气闷：“你...你说谁呢，我偷...唔，偷第一件东西的时候还...还没你呢。”  
周九良暗自好笑，心想这次算是套着了一个呆头鹅，他拍了拍孟鹤堂光裸的大腿，咬住了他的耳垂轻轻舔舐，语气暧昧：“好，宝贝儿，你厉害，来，抬抬屁股。”孟鹤堂的喘息声此时大了起来，身下早就被周九良把握在手里肆意轻薄，他头脑一片混沌，真的配合着抬起了屁股和后腰，被人吻住了唇瓣才意识到大难临头，挣扎却已晚了，唇舌相交，饶是孟鹤堂一条银舌头此刻也只能被含在口中欺凌，说不出半个“不”字来。  
周九良舔了舔小贼被碾压到嫣红的唇瓣，心满意足的放开了他：“你还想说说你偷的第一样东西吗？”孟鹤堂又羞又气，抬腿劈头冲着周九良踢了过来：“说你大爷，你...啊！我错了...大爷...”周九良握住了他的大腿直接把他双腿分开，手下微微用力把住了孟鹤堂的精关，指甲略带威胁意味的刮上了性器的小孔：“放开了声音再叫大点声，门板可薄，外头说不准就听着了。”  
孟鹤堂忍不住倒抽气，红着眼角不敢再叫，周九良断掌手劲颇大，这么一用力倒叫人不上不下好生难受，他的双腿不安的扭动着，在周九良眼中便是勾引和情动，东家很好心的松开了手，继续伺候着，孟鹤堂半阖着双眼。两颊潮红，没多久就小声哼哼着泄了出来。

有句话叫“为他人作嫁衣裳”，孟鹤堂被这么一次酣畅淋漓的手活伺候的浑身舒坦，浑不知自己那点元阳全被周九良收在了手心，东家那活儿早让这只被摸舒服了的狐狸勾的硬似铁棒，困在齐整的裤子里蓄势待发。  
周九良用那只干净的手隔着裤子撸动了一把自己的家伙，耐着性子继续把小贼的双腿打开，把孟鹤堂泄出来的那点东西又还到了他身子里。后穴贸然被侵犯让孟鹤堂挣扎的像是刚从水里捞出来的鱼，他挣动着双手，又急又气，就知道天下没有白来的午餐：“爷，您...放了我吧，我，我不行...”  
周九良权当没听见，一指直挺挺的戳进了后穴，粘腻微凉的精液被送了进去，孟鹤堂不禁急喘了两声：“您...唔，您放了我，我，我用手帮您...”周九良并起两指在穴内来回扯动抽插，动作间粘液顺着手指流下，情色异常，他低头含上了孟鹤堂白净胸脯上点缀的红果，齿关一交做了一声空响，吓得孟鹤堂后穴紧缩，呻吟出声。  
周九良舔舐着那粒乳尖，舌苔粗糙，带着涎水让孟鹤堂忍不住把胸脯往他口中送，像是得了趣，周九良借机又插进去一根手指，光顾从未被人触碰过的秘地：“不劳动你大驾了，用这处，你我都得趣，岂不爽快？”

孟鹤堂身量颇为纤细，此时被精虫上脑的东家提溜住捆结实了的双手一提，就摇摇晃晃的撞进了周九良怀里，周九良揽住他的后腰，在他尾椎上轻轻画着圈，解开了自己的裤子，放出了胯下之物，在孟鹤堂白嫩细致的腿缝里磨蹭。  
孟鹤堂想挣扎又软了腰，想喊非礼，又是自己偷盗在先，这时候吃了个哑巴亏，他恨恨的咬上了周九良的脖颈，小声嘟囔：“我不好过你也别想好过。”周九良倒是大度，他亲了亲孟鹤堂的嘴唇，把他重新按在了门板上，把着性器在他穴口游弋，他凑到孟鹤堂耳畔，温热的吐息喷在敏感耳廓：“放心宝贝儿，我好过了，也让你好过。”

柔软的肉穴天赋秉异，没费多少力气，就收缩着把整根性器吞入了内里，孟鹤堂双手在背后握成了拳，咬的下唇泛白，可是急促的喘息声确实怎么也瞒不住，周九良挺腰动了两下，小贼实在受不住，回过头来小声恳求：“你...轻点...”  
周九良拍了两把白面团一样的屁股，发出清脆的两声，孟鹤堂呜咽了一声，把性器咬的更紧：“别...”周九良四处看了看，随手把孟鹤堂散乱的衣服前襟扯了起来塞到孟鹤堂口中：“闭嘴。”顺手又拧了一把胸前乳粒，满意的看着孟鹤堂软了半边身子，发出声闷哼。

交合动作随着情热难以自控越发放肆，羞人的水声落在孟鹤堂耳朵里像是上刑，他心里害怕会被发现，忍不住收紧后穴，耐住灭顶的快感，想让这场性事快些结束。周九良被他夹的发痛，以为他是紧张，忍不住上手去揉捏他的腰窝，放低了声音倒显得温柔许多：“好了，我轻着呢，放松。”  
孟鹤堂回头看他，生理性的泪水溢了满眶，他轻声呜咽着，挪动被捆麻了的手臂，眼神悲悲切切，大眼珠子嘀溜圆，倒让周九良良心发现，暗忖自己是不是太过分了。他停了腰胯动作，想要解开束缚在孟鹤堂手腕上的布料，心里一动，又计上心来。  
“叫声好听的。”周九良伸手扯了塞在孟鹤堂口中的布料，把他嘴角津液揩干净，抹在他唇上：“叫声好听的，就解开你，换地方。”站立的姿势实在过于危险，周九良对于这仓库的隔音程度心知肚明，之所以要在这儿做，就是为了羞辱孟鹤堂，虽然现下被小贼的那几滴眼泪弄的心软，他也不想放弃绝对的主导权。  
孟鹤堂无意识的舔了舔唇，后穴被阳物烫的又痒又麻，现在倒生出了些渴望的意味，他轻咬嘴唇，不敢看周九良目光灼灼的眼睛，他低垂着眼，声音细如蚊讷：“大爷...”周九良狠厉冲撞了两下，逼出孟鹤堂一声呻吟：“不对，换一个。”  
孟鹤堂听到门外有动静，忍不住又羞又急：“东家，老板 ...唔，哥哥，外面有人。”周九良被这一声哥哥叫的倒吸一口凉气，他伸手急躁的解了孟鹤堂的手，把他转过来就吻了上去，直要堵住那张勾人魂魄的小嘴，两人又跌回了那一堆软红，情难自禁。

大掌柜的在屋里正睡觉呢，做梦梦见打麻将胡牌，可惜一睁眼梦醒时分，什么也没捞着，只有四个呼噜震天响的人东倒西歪着，他拿起量布的尺子狠狠的在柜台上敲：“反了你们了，都特娘睡觉，被偷了怎么办？”  
周九良急切的挺动着腰胯，把孟鹤堂所有情动呻吟堵在唇舌之间，吞咽下肚，他双手把着孟鹤堂不盈一握的腰，两人交合处粘腻的水声此刻格外明显，孟鹤堂听到外头掌柜的骂人，眼眶又红了，他双臂无意识的搂住了周九良脖颈寻求依靠：“哈啊...唔，怎么办...”  
周九良低头吻他，占有的动作越发放肆，他肆意冲撞着孟鹤堂的身体，感受着他的内里从羞涩到滚烫，直至孟鹤堂身体一抖，内里收紧，在他耳边小声哭泣，被他用手掌捂住了高潮时的叫声。  
“什么动静？”小伙计耳朵好使，似是听见了后头库房里这不同寻常的声音，四处转着脑袋寻找声音的来源，却被大掌柜的一巴掌拍在头顶：“睡糊涂了吧你！”  
内里的收缩一下紧似一下，孟鹤堂双眼无神，被周九良捂着嘴狠操，时不时呜咽上两声，更让周九良血脉贲张，不多时他就放弃了抵抗，狠狠挺动几下，射在了孟鹤堂深处。

大掌柜的和二掌柜的正在争论，货架上是不是少了一匹红纱，还未出结果，后门仓库的门就被推开了。周九良阴沉着脸，臂弯里揽着个衣衫皱的不成样子的男子，从屋里走了出来。  
“活干的越来越好了，不光睡觉，整匹的香云纱被耗子做了窝，在仓库地上扔着，给我收拾了去。”周九良冷脸看着呆愣住的两个掌柜：“还不赶紧。”说完便带着那个陌生的男人出了店门，坐上了辆洋车。大掌柜的惊魂未定，差遣着小伙计赶紧去了后仓库，被乱七八糟的景象镇住：“现在的耗子，怎么这么能折腾，还好东家没说赔。”

孟鹤堂红透了脸，穴里还含着一截儿香云纱，堵着周九良的东西不至于滴的到处都是，却被周九良调侃成了“贼不走空”。  
周九良揽着他靠在洋车上，一脸坏笑的跟车夫说了个地址，转头跟孟鹤堂咬耳朵：“回我家，赔你一件衣服，顺便...知道知道敢来我店里放肆的小东西是个什么来路。”  
小贼拿着手里的纸扇微微遮掩，手指却勾住了周九良的衣襟，心下委屈：“我明明...什么都没偷到。”

END


	2. Chapter 2

戳一下下面 ←previous chapter


End file.
